The small form factor pluggable double-density (SFP-DD) module hardware specification, which is herein incorporated by reference, defines the electrical and optical connectors, electrical signals and power supplies, mechanical and thermal requirements of the SFP-DD module, connector and cage system. SFP-DD supports up to 100 Gb/s in aggregate over a 2×50 Gb/s electrical interface.
The SFP-DD module edge connector consists of a single paddle card with 20 pads (two rows of 10 pads) on the top and 20 pads (two rows of 10 pads) on the bottom of the paddle card for a total of 40 pads. The pad positions are defined to allow insertion of an SFP-DD into the SFP-DD receptacle which includes corresponding contact pins.
The specification for dual SFP (DSFP) module, which is herein incorporated by reference, defines the electrical connectors, electrical signals and power supplies, mechanical and thermal requirements of the DSFP Module, connector and cage systems. The DSFP module is a multi-standard module with each of the electrical lanes supporting data rates from 9.95-53.1 Gb/s.
The DSFP module edge connector consists of a single paddle card with 11 pads on the top and 11 pads on the bottom of the paddle card for a total of 22 pads. The pad positions are defined to allow insertion of a DSFP paddle card into a DSFP receptacle with includes corresponding contact pins.